Little Monsters (website)/Posts/2014/January
I love when you show your works in progress. So I thought Id show you an unfinished painting I'm working on. I just put all my feelings somewhere else. If it's nice. Ill keep it. If it's painful, i can just burn it or throw it away.https://littlemonsters.com/post/52c7abcd2b99789e2f8b4ce1 I get so many beautiful fan books. I keep them all. What this one says is so powerful to me, my fans are who I am. You give meaning to my life. You will never know the connection I feel to you all.https://littlemonsters.com/post/52c841bbbe482b9d478b51f7 These are some little precious notes in a book. Pages and pages of little angel messages. My religion is you, we speak a language no one else understands. Revolutionize yourself by spreading love and supporting eachother. Your ideas are powerful.https://littlemonsters.com/post/52c8655e023d7c18168b4c12 Profile Picturehttps://littlemonsters.com/gaga Profile Picturehttps://littlemonsters.com/gaga Here's my little baby demon pet today. It felt so good to share my work with you, I feel safe on this site to be myself. It's like an underworld. I may be a musician to the world, but with little monsters I can be anything,https://littlemonsters.com/post/52c876c932f31967698b4ffa 'Don't Get Mad, Get EVERYTHING'https://littlemonsters.com/post/52c9cc2aa296c88f758b4ec1 DWUW Videohttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52c9ee5da296c8b7228b4f86 SURPRISE EMMA!https://littlemonsters.com/post/52c9fbb5dfb7f825638b4fba Bed time friendshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52cce054e8bc04db238b4c2e Some if you know my best friend Bo, this is her puppy. She is so cute her name is charly! Look at her eyes so sweet like an angel!https://littlemonsters.com/post/52cce11ca296c8520a8b500e Photo from Christmas. Very serious face. I'm seriously serious about that serious seashell crown present.https://littlemonsters.com/post/52cce18ccb7bb81d278b475d Depression is just like any season, it will change, and before you know it you will see the first flower blooming. Then another. Then another. Before you know if your whole life will be in bloom. And you'll no longer remember the winter.https://littlemonsters.com/post/52cddf33dfb7f89b4f8b50e5 Please love me I'm cutehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52ce13487bdcc193538b4ad4 I may not have a field of flowers yet, but these is a small beautiful garden blooming.https://littlemonsters.com/post/52d01f16c645be2c2f8b4bbb I caught my dad watching Bruce Springsteen videos with his headphones on, on the plane, big goofy smile on his face. It made me so happy to see what a fan he still is, still so inspired. I hope monsters feel like that one day, I know I will :)https://littlemonsters.com/post/52d0ef94e8bc0475378b4ef5 Namaste bitcheshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52d1c7b5be482b4d5a8b49a0 Me and Leslie! She's is wonderful and amazing woman, we had a blast last night. I can't wait to see her movie with Taylor it's gone be so funny!https://littlemonsters.com/post/52d46c048663b73c3d8b4b8f My boudoir. This isn't my bedroom, but here's a little snapshot of CHEZ GAGA!https://littlemonsters.com/post/52d8910aa296c862248b47e6 Nighty night monster family. Spread love with every invention. Be the change you want to see. Your talents belong to the world, celebrate your visions! Xxx sweet dreamshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52da34b14e57fbc00c8b4c45 There is the only woman on the Earth who is so generous, so kind, so much beauty and creativity at the tip of her fingers. I am lucky to call her a friend. #Donatellahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52db58e1dfb7f88c568b4fe1 Karlie Brandon and Me :)https://littlemonsters.com/post/52dc7f01c645be39138b4916 I had the time of my lifehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52dca02ba939215e268b47ec Falling asleep, I love u little monsters. Thank you for believing in me so I could have these amazing experiences. It was like you were all there with me.https://littlemonsters.com/post/52dca0f77bdcc129758b4852 I went to the Louvre today and saw the portraits BOB WILSON made of me. It was such a special moment. I wore archive Gianni and wore my hair in metallic braids. It was a day I'll never forgethttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52ddeedb7bdcc1c3658b4a34 Prabal Gurung off the plane. Nothing like wearing Spring in the winter. #luckybitchhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52ddf2210ba6b5456d8b4987 Me and Brandon Maxwell crying and taking pictures of BOB WILSON's portraits. That's me in the background! #ARTPOPhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52ddfe1d05414c7c3f8b48d3 #GunnarSelfie. I love these glasses. Patented technology, keep my eyes from computer/phone screen stinging. #DOPEhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52df4ee4c645bea32d8b4c25 @gunnarsJEM found this also #DOPE this game is HUGE and brings so many people together. This BornThisWay Parody is aces.https://littlemonsters.com/post/52df52b3c0a5fa09048b4693 Found this on Twitter from @jakeXmonster. This is how I feel everyday. This is why I wrote the lyrics in ARTPOP "We Could Belong Togetherhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52dfedbaa296c808488b5434 Lots of events coming up! Planning away, wanna see inside my secret folder ?https://littlemonsters.com/post/52e0129adfb7f8ba2a8b4923 I love this freakin' video, this lil' guy doesn't even look real! #DOPEhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52e01500467833ec0d8b473b MINECRAFT "APPLAUSE" PARODY. #DOPE #ARTPOP i was so happy to find this its soooo goodhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52e02a6f2117eeab358b51bd I just found this. A #PromoteOnlineKindess video created by Y-O-U. This is part of the ARTPOP revolution. Messaging is a talent, spreading love is a talent, when we come together we can make EVERYTHING better,https://littlemonsters.com/post/52e033e8467833682c8b4d8d #ARTPOPhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52e033e8467833682c8b4d8d #ARTPOP #DOPE Monsters know what's uuuphttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52e03484a93921c86b8b4adf #MEMEPARTYhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52e08bd609ea1a87638b45a1 GAGAVISION no.45 Part One of Atelier Versace Couture Weekend #ARTPOPhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52e101fcc0a5fa4f118b4ebb MonsterBeliebershttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52e18386c645bec90d8b4c86 Musicares rehearsal: haven't performed in a while. I'm singing one if my favorite songs of all timehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52e1dbed467833ff5e8b4fe8 #ARTPOP Liberate your art, express your talents, share them with the world.https://littlemonsters.com/post/52e3190c467833502e8b49d6 I am who I choose to be, and choose to not be anything else. #ARTPOPhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52e6f3d1afdf7c24478b4daf Your life is an art form, remember yourself with every stroke.https://littlemonsters.com/post/52e6f871467833a7408b51fd #memeparty #ARTPOPhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52e81e2bc214e4ac428b4bf4 I know you're anxious for more ARTPOP. I am working so so so so hard and the wait will be worth it. We are 100 percent back on track and I'm busy creating behind the scenes. I miss you so much!https://littlemonsters.com/post/52e81ebc023d7c2f718b55ac There's nothing I love more than to design experiences for us to share. I view everything as US. You are so special to me. Even when you don't hear from me, I am thinking of you and what we stand for every second.https://littlemonsters.com/post/52e8204246783357038b45bf I know I am still a mystery to some people, even to some fans. My religion is still you monsters, it always has been and it always will be.https://littlemonsters.com/post/52e82176467833c5038b4920 Lady Gaga's ArtRave: THE ARTPOP BALL UK/European tour dates announced today! Here is the UK commercial! https://littlemonsters.com/post/52e82176467833c5038b4920 Lady Gaga's ArtRave: THE ARTPOP BALL European Tour Dates and TicketMaster Link here: http://bit.ly/LadyGaga-Tixhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52e93863c214e407558b4f3f #memePARTY #artRave #TourDates #ARTPOP #MonsterReactionshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52e93c5fdfb7f8ca0a8b4c23 Post your outfits and hashtag #MonsterStyle and Ill like your post!https://littlemonsters.com/post/52e9b41d46783388118b4b81 #ARTPOPMessageshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52e9d1daafdf7c0a608b473a post your outfits, hashtag #MonsterStyle and Ill like my favoritehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52eafba546783379748b4e42 #ARTPOPMemeParty #MonsterStylehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52eb2a288e8954e64d8b50b5 Me and Coco go on vacation. I love her. #ARTPOPLifehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/52eb2e63467833c65a8b4c5a References }} Category:Little Monsters (website)